


Wake Up Call

by Veeebles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sassy Louis, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis has been instructed to wake a sleeping Harry up for breakfast but things take a different turn. </p><p>[Inspired by the Wake Up video.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

“Harry.”

  
“Harry.”

  
“Haz. Hazza. Harry. Curly. Haaaaaarryyyyyyy.”

  
A groan was the response.

  
Louis sighed and sat on the edge of the bed of the sleeping boy.

  
“Don’t make me get Liam and Niall to sing the wake up song with me again.”

  
Nothing.

  
“I’ll jump on you, you know I will, don’t test me.”

  
A twitch at the corner of a pink, lovely mouth.

  
Louis sighed, loud and exaggerated.

  
He poked the soft flesh of a cheek where a dimple appeared as those pink lips stretched into a lazy smile.

  
Louis fought his own smile, “wake up you lazy waste of space.”

  
“Loooooueeeeh let me sleep,” and no, that was not fair. No one’s sleep-roughened voice should sound that good.

  
“There is food downstairs for you, we drove in the snow to get it so get your fine butt down there!”

  
Another groan, eyes squeezing tighter shut.

  
Louis glared.

  
He glared some more.

  
He did look good though.

Harry always looked good but a sleeping Harry was something crafted by Apollo himself. Hair a tangle of soft curls, strewn around his head on the white pillow. Lips pink and plump, skin glowing in the lazy morning light streaming through the window. He never wore a shirt and his skin and tattoos stood out dark against the pale sheets. Damn he looked so good. Louis struggled to maintain his glare.

  
“Fine. You leave me no choice,” the older boy muttered, raising to stand beside the bed, taking a deep breath, ready to sing his heart out.

  
“Oh no you don’t,” the younger boy muttered before a hand lashed out, grabbing Louis by the front of his onesie, and promptly yanking him into the bed with him. Louis struggled but very quickly gave up once Harry had thrown the covers over them and arranged himself so Louis was completely covered by the younger boy’s body.

  
“Now please shush, and go to sleep,” came that lovely deep and slightly muffled voice, breath tickling his skin from where Harry had kindly shoved his face into Louis’ neck, nuzzling into his soft skin and sighing contently.

  
Louis opened his mouth to protest but was quickly shut up when Harry pressed his lips against his neck in a small kiss and tightened his arms around the smaller boy before relaxing and allowing himself to doze off once more.

  
Well this was just unfair sleeping Harry was one thing but a sleeping, cuddly, shirtless Harry was just uncalled for.

  
Louis was completely enveloped, long, strong arms and legs tangled with his, soft breathing against his neck, Harry’s wonderful smell and heat surrounding him. Who could blame him really when he proceeded to close his eyes, wriggle further into the embrace and doze off himself?

  
“Oh for god’s sake Louis we told you to wake him up not join him!”

  
Harry showed no sign of waking, only tightened his arms around Louis as the older boy peeked over the covers to squint at the door to the bedroom where a disappointed looking Liam stood holding a McDonald’s coffee and a half eaten muffin.

  
“But he’s so comfy and cosy!” Louis pouted, snuggling closer to the still sleeping Harry, “I’ve just braved the cold of England in a heroic journey to bring you lads food now I must return my body temperature to a healthy status and Harry has kindly offered his ridiculously warm self to my needs an -”

  
“-Right, right ok just shut up! See you downstairs!” an exasperated Liam whined, turning and shutting the door behind him.

  
Louis grinned and shuffled as close as was humanly possible to Harry and kissed his cheek softly before closing his eyes and falling into peaceful oblivion.

  
One green eye cracked open and a smile crept across Harry’s face as Louis’ breathing slowed as he slept. He pressed a kiss against the older boy’s throat and was about to join his boyfriend in a peaceful slumber until he picked up the smell of warm, delicious muffins and coffee lingered in the air from Liam’s visit.

  
“Lou.”

  
No response.

 

“Lou. I’m hungry.”

  
And god, he couldn’t deny how much he loved this boy who leant up on one arm and gave him a squinty-eyed glare and growled.

  
“You have got to be fucking joking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first story posted here on Archive of Our Own.  
> Please tell me what you thought, many more stories are getting posted today, a few of which i have previously posted on other websites. 
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> \- V


End file.
